dreamer
by paperchaos
Summary: paperchaos and teado8 get to dream land somehow and they must defeat nightmere to save all worlds my first story so be nice. *rf series*
1. prolog

dreamer by paperchaos note the format changes depending on location

teado8 and paperchaos end up in dreamland and they must save it to return to runescape.

prolog the dream begins

It was a sunny day in Runescape birds were singing a silent wind could be felt, people were going about there jobs it seemed like a averege day.

paperchaos has logged in

hmm better check if teado is logged on paper thought to himself

hey teado8 paper said in a joyful sort of way.

hey wanna go to clan wars? teado asked

sure paper anwsered in a thrilled voice.

so they headed towards clan wars makeing sure not to bump into any revants, after all the wilderness was crawling with them.

they made it to clan wars the smell of lava could be smelt in the air and a lot of people seemed to have clans

let's find a clan to beat! paper yelled in a exited voice

peregine350 has logged in

hey guys peregine350 said

we got a challenge paper in a exited voice.

they walk into the clan wars portal

bbbzzzzzerttttt!

paperchaos: ok time for...eer something is not right.

teado8:i don't think this is clan wars

paperchaos:were is peregrine?

teado8:dunno.

paperchaos:seems were in some sort of large cage.

a figure appered from the darkness within the room

paperchaos:who are you?

??:heh you don't know hmm well let me tell you my name it's dedede.

paperchaos:uh-huh.

dedede:heh but you don't seem like a runescapein.

paperchaos:what do you mean?

dedede:you haven't noticed yet eascargoon bring it in!

eascargoon:right here my lord.

brings in a mirror showing two very confused looking puff balls.

teado8:woah what is that thing?

paperchaos:looks like some sort of moving picture of two puff balls things with hair like ours.

dedede:it's a mirror foolish moron.

paperchaos:what that's impossble!

teado8:this is crazy.

dedede:now, your my pets you two look like two cute pets so you will never return to your galaxy.

paperchaos:how dare you speak of me like that.

eascargoon:heh your not getting out any time soon so don't bother saying anything to his majersty

dedede:now we have important matters to attend to.

dedede and eascargoon leave the room

paperchaos:so now what do we do.

teado8:there must be some way out...look at the roof!

paperchaos:even if we can open that i don't think we can reach in this form.

teado8:i have a hunch...i just hope im right.

paperchaos:hmm?

teado8:i know this might sound a bit crazy but maybe if we puff up we can reach the roof.

paperchaos:seems crazy but we don't have many options.

teado and paper inhale some air and flatter his arms in a fast motion and opens the roof of the cage

paperchaos:just one question how did you know that was gonna work?

teado8:...speaking of things we gotta find a way out of this castle like thing.

paperchaos:might be guards around so we have to be careful.

teado8:no prob we can take 'em with are weapons.

paperchaos:well, i don't think there even here and they would be to heavy what with are current status.

teado8:ok guess so.

after looking about for a window they got spotted by a waddle dee guard.

waddle dee:stop there you red and blue puff balls!

paperchaos:gee we only got one opion you know.

teado8:yep lemme take a wild guess here eer run!

paperchaos and teado ran for there lifes it seemed the feet were burning off from running they found a room to hide in.

teado8:sweet jesus what are those things?

??:we might be able to tell you.

paperchaos:who's there?

sword and blade:we are sword and blade your not from this world corret?.

teado8:we might not be from around here.

sword:we will take you to meta knight.

paperchaos:meta knight?

blade:he is a star knight.

paperchaos:we better go with them bluey.

teado8:don't make fun of me red.

blade:stop fighting and come with us already.

paper and teado:ok fine.

they make there way to the roof were meta knight stood.

meta knight:sword,blade what are you doing here?

sword:we found these puff balls running about in the castle.

meta knight:so the portal worked i knew night mere was up to someing.

paperchaos:why are in these forms?

meta knight:when you went though the portel your bodys suited to the world.

teado8:that sort of makes sence.

paperchaos:i just realized someing!

meta knight:what is it?

paperchaos:teado did you see peregrine enter the portal?

teado8:yea so he should of been with us when we were in the cage.

meta knight:he might of appered somewere else.

paperchaos:we better go look for him.

teado8:we don't know this area you know so we better get help.

paperchaos:well duh so were gotta look all around for him.

meta knight: well it's the middle of the night your not gonna find anying if it's pitch black outside.

paperchaos:nah we will be fine you don't have to worry, were skilled warriors you know.

meta knight:that may be so but with your body in that form so you might have to learn your new abiltys.

paperchaos:well i guess we have time.

after almost about 6 hours of trying to master some mega punches and kicks.

sword:you seem to have a insane training pattern.

paperchaos:well sorry still getting used to this.

blade:it's morning you better leave the casle before the guards catch you.

paperchaos:guess we better go looking for peregrine then.

teado8:right let's go then.

so they head into cappy town to start the search for there dear friend peregine well dear as friend could be anyways.

cappy town seemed peaceful place with a lush forest near by busness seemed to be rather queit so it should be easy to find peregrine.

meanwile...

tiff:...so kirby what do yo-were did he go kirby!

tuff:we better follow him he is heading stright into whispy woods

kirby:poyo-poyo!

back to the heros...

paperchaos:after this we speak this to no one on runescape.

teado8:hmm whatever you say red.

paperchaos:it's not the time to fight we got to find peregrine.

teado:there's a restorunt there he might be there.

they enter a not to familer restorunt.

chef kawisaki: no not more kirbys!

paperchaos:not more what?

chef kawisaki: im not cooking for you out, out!

teado8:alright, alright pffft some servus this is.

chef kawisaki:if the king found out you were here i'd get put out of busness.

paperchaos:some king he his guess were not going to find any thing in the town at this rate.

teado8:hmm peregrine might have gone to that forst over there.

someing catches papers eye.

paperchaos:i just saw a werid bat like thing fly towards the the woods.

teado8:it's just proberly just a bat don't worry about it.

paperchaos:well anyways to the forest.

meanwile...

peregrine350:god this forst never ends and it don't help that im short for some reason.

tiff:hey look tuff it's another kirby.

peregrine350:what?

tuff:it seems to speak like kirby nothing but poyo.

peregrine350:... god looks like this is going to be a long day.

back to our heros...

paperchaos:hmm this forest seems...unsettleing.

teado8:yea we should stop by that tree there.

whispy:what are you puff balls doing in my forest.

paperchaos:ok a talking tree now i have seen every thing.

whispy:you will not destroy my forest leave this place at once.

teado8:were not here to destoy the forest.

whispy:lies in going to stop you.

whispy started shakeing and many apples droped paperchaos and teado doge then in time.

teado8:we move faster then you winks.

paperchaos:do i have to remind you were still puff balls.

then they bump into tiff and tuff

tiff:more kirbys werid.

kirby:poyo-poyo.

paperchaos:i understood him guess i can even suprise my self.

teado8:is that you peregrine350?

tuff:peregrine350? eer he his this kirby but he is with us.

peregrine350:who are these guys.

teado8:it's us teado8 and paper.

peregrine350:what happend to you guys.

paperchaos:long story.

peregrine350:hehehe you guys are puff balls.

teado8:you can talk you green mush mallow.

tiff:you know him?

paperchaos:know him he's are friend.

tuff:your not from cappy town were in dream land do you come from?

peregrine350:ha! were not from dream l-

paperchaos:that's for us to know and not to.

tiff:you have hair so you must have a abilty.

teado8:we have ablity alright just not here.

paperchaos:just one question what are we?

tiff:your kirbys!

teado looks at tiff weridly

paperchaos:well if this is dream land this is the weridist dream i,ve ever had.

tuff:by the way did you see a tree that was named whispy?

paperchaos:yea think we past him.

tiff:did you attack him?

teado8:no, but your king dosn't like this kirby fellow.

tuff:yea king dedede doesn't like kirby 'coz he is always stoping his monsters that he orders from n.m.e

paper and teado:dedede hmm famliyer.

tiff:now you tell us your story.

peregrine350:well then alright i will give you a bit of a warning its a bit long and it's a bit out of this world think you can handle it?

tiff and tuff:we can handle it.

paperchaos:ok then.

flash back...

paper started telling the story...

ok it all started when we went to clan wars for a little fun which in our world is good for training our skills so we started a match we went though the portal and then we ended up in the castle not knowing were we wer we saw some werid gient penguin thing with a gient hammer and a snail like thing called eascargoon as soon as they left the room teado had a odd idea to puff up and wave our arms to fly to the top of the cage within the castle we maged to eascape the castle we saw someing called a waddle dee so we ran into a random room to get away from it we meet two knights named sword and blade we followed them to there master who's name was meta knight and we got some training from him what with are puff ball bodys we train for a bit and then we went into town to look for peregrine we looked in a restorunt but we got kicked out by a odd looking chef think he's name was kawiaki or someing like that so then we when't into the forest and that's about when we saw you and peregrine.

after telling the story to all it was night fall.

tiff and tuff:you met meta knight!?

paperchaos:why is he evil?

kirby:poyo-poyo!

kirby stomach rumbles.

tuff:what is it kirby?

teado8:he said he's hungery you should pay more attenion.

tiff:y-you can under stand him?

peregrine350:he is speaking enlish so of course we can under stand him.

tuff:all he is saying is poyo how can you understand?

paperchaos:we have manly talents plus we can uderstand him coz of well us being puff balls and all.

teado8:yes there is a good reason we came here...we just don't know it yet.

meta knight:purhaps i can tell you.

tiff:meta knight!

peregrine350:so meta, why and how did we get here?

meta knight:well that will be easy so pay attenion.

meta knight starts telling hes story.

well it started when the king orderd some sort of dimenchional portel which it locked on one of your worlds portels and you two when,t though it what that portel was for does not matter.

meta knight:that's how it went down.

teado8:i see.

meta knight:meet my friend that will help you out of this world.

knuckle joe:the name is knuckle joe.

paperchaos:so we find the portel thingy we can get out of this world and we will return to are human forms.

meta knight:corret.

peregrine350:so what are we whiting for let's go to the casle.

tiff and tuff:we will come with you.

4 seconds of silcnes later.

paperchaos:hahahahaha we can take care of our selfs.

tiff:no were going into your world.

all:what!

tiff:nothing ever happens here but you guys gave me hope.

paperchaos:ok you can come but your not comeing a lone bring your pink spud with you.

tiff:ok come on kirby.

kirby:poyo!

teado8:he argee's with that.

meta knight:ok then now that's sorted let's go to the casle.

so they head to the casle.

peregrine350:lots of waddle things.

kirby began to shuffled his feet and inhaled.

teado8:let's do it!

paper peregine and teado started to inhale when they stoped all the waddle dee's were gone.

meta knight:now sollow!

no abiltys came out.

paperchaos:this form is full of surpises.

they find the thorne room.

meta knight:there is the portel.

tuff:gonna miss you tiff.

tiff:don't worry i can awlays come back right?

teado8:sure it possable.

peregrine350:ok then though the portel. 


	2. chapter 1

bazzzert! chapter 1 a days work for a knight

were here...were here is paperchaos said curelessy.

varrock teado anwserd.

yea weres tiff and kirby peregine350 asked.

r-right heretiff anwserd neverlesy.

varrock was was a busy town glad to be back in there true forms they headed off to the small city of rimmiton for a little party.  
right then were here tiff try to keep up teado8 yelled.

poyo kirby said.

guess we can't understand him any more peregrine350 srugged.

kirby for some odd reason kept his form tiff also kept her form.

no matter tiff said.

heres the portal teado said neverlesy.

for some reason meta knight appered from the portal.

meta knight what are you doing here? paper asked.

come into the portel we need your assistence. meta said.

a days work for a warrior paperchaos sighed.

the warriors go though the portal and end up back in dream land.

bazzzzert!

paperchaos:what's this albout?

meta knight:it's the king he has been looking for tiff we got to make sure he does not find out.

teado8:so what's are plain?

meta knight:well first were gonna tell the king a moster that destoyed all his gurds also got tiff.

tiff:did you tell tuff this plain?

meta knight:yes infact he came up with it all though it sounds like a bad prank.

peregrine350:pffft like he could come up with a plain let-a-loan a good one.

tiff:ugh rude! how dare you speak of my brother like that you green fool.

teado8:quit sqabbleing and get to the plain.

tiff and peregrine:fine...

meta knight:i will go tell the king you take out any guards.

paperchaos:just inhale right?

teado:weeeelll duh.

kirby:poyo?.

then lololol and lalala had appered for the plain.

lalala:we will take care of eascargoon.

paperchaos:it's going to be a loooooonnnng night.

meta knight heads into the thorne room along with sword and blade.

meta knight:lord dedede the gurds have been eilmated.

dedede:what first my pets get away now this.

meta knight:also, tiff was also taken out.

dedede:good one less thing i have to worry about.

meanwile...

waddle doo:right men, capture those puff balls we got to get them back for the king.

paperchaos:heh this should be easy.

teado8:god they have spears and the one with the big eye has a sword.

peregrine350:let's do it.

paper teado peregrine start to inhale heavly

a few seconeds of a werid sqence later

paper got sword.

teado got needle.

peregrine got beam.

paperchaos:hmm this will be fun.

they started slashing, shooting and spkieing at the same time after about an hour of killing waddle dee's there was a whole pile of them.

paperchaos:998,999,1000 yes these guys are weaker then a granny.

meta knight:ok guys the king has ordered a monster so be on your toes.

teado8:better not be a giaent waddle dee.

peregrine350:with any luck.

then a gient blocky came out.

paperchaos:today is not my lucky day.

meta knight:use his weight agesnt him.

teado8:gee, i would of never thought of that.

they forse blocky into the near by ocean he sinks to the bottom.

blocky:blahhhhhhhhhh!!.

paperchaos:ok now we can get back to runescape.

meta knight:afread not.

teado:wha?

meta knight:the portal- its a bit broken take a wild guess who did it.

paperchaos:blast that king.

meta knight:no matter you can stay in dream land for a while.

teado:we can't stay at the castle no we,ll end up in cage agin.

tiff:were you belong.

peregrine:...so any ways were we gonna head in?

paperchaos:the woods.

teado:well seems a bit crazy but it will do.

tiff:i will stay at the castle.

meta knight:remeber the plan they think you got taken out so don't be foolish.

tiff:whispy woods it is then.

kirby:poyo-poyo.

teado:yeah you can talk mr pink.

peregrine:right can we just go.

they start flying towards whispy woods they find out they can only puff up for so long holding your breath isn't easy so they walked the rest of the way passing cappy town.

eascargoon:so how we gonna get rid of those warriors.

dedede:it seems we need a new monster time to whip up the ol' n.m.e

customer support:why hello tripe d did the dimchon portal work?

dedede:yes but why arn't they in there true forms?

customer support:you wanted new pets we gave you them.

dedede:whatever i need a moster to destroy them let's just my pets they ran away.

back to the warriors.

kirby:poyo!

paperchaos:were are you going?

tiff:he has a house.

teado8:no fair.

peregrine:getting a little off task here guys.

paperchaos:ok time for sleep wait this is dream land so we will wake up.

teado:sure,sure if this a dream i'd would of woken up by yester day.

paperchaos:might be mine let's just get some sleep.

paperchaos logs out

tiff:logs out wha?

teado8: don't ask

teado8 logs out

peregrine350 logs out

tiff:great now i have suffer alone.

it was a peace full night no crickets or anything.

...in the morning.

paperchaos logged in

teado8 logged in

peregrine350 logged in

tiff:mornin' boys.

paperchaos:...i must be going crazy.

teado:you are crazy silly.

jareths2000 logged in

paperchaos:(pm) hey whatever you do not enter any portels.

jareths2000:(pm)oh i bet there is someing good you found gilch right?

paperchaos:(pm)no it's not don't do it.

bazzert!!

jareths2000:hey what the heck?

kirby:poyo-poyo.

paperchaos:heh you ideot.

teado:well the more the merryer.

peregrine:this is gonna be one of those days.

jareths2000:why am i a puff ball.

tiff:...

paperchaos:do we have to tell him?

teado:yes unfortunely.

kirby:poyo.

after explaining to jareths2000 which took a whole hour to do they tryed to get back into cappy town for a little plaining and r and r but found someing along the way.

whispy:i told you to leave now you must face me.

teado8:this sure won't take long.

paperchaos:yea by the looks of things he is weaker then that deamon beast we fought at castle dedede.

jareths2000:tinder box time!

whispy:no what th-burns down.

tiff:that seemed reely un-neccercy.

peregrine:i,d agree but it sure was efftive.

meanwile at the castle...

eascargoon:let's see they just defeated whispy in the forest.

dedede:darn it well at least i did not have to pay for that no good tree.

eascargoon:this scouter you got from n.m.e is good it can decht power leavels.

dedede:yes customer survise said that it was out this world.

tuff was lisining in with meta knight.

tuff:hope tiff's ok.

meta knight:im sure shes fine plus she does not just have kirby now.

tuff:im worred she will leave with them.

meta knight:don't be so sure, after all once the the dimchon portel is fixed no one will ever come here agin unless it's opend on the other side.

tuff:i guess. 


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2 scouters unknown power

peregrine350:tiff, did you realzie what tuff said a while ago?

tiff:what was that?

peregrine350:it was "so all you can say is poyo" but yet you can under stand us.

tiff:wha? darn did not even notice.

paperchaos:and that's why you fail school.

teado8:now don't be harsh she will be with us in runescape...if this dream ever ends.

paperchaos:it's safe to say this is not a dream.

teado8:yea i guess if it was a dream then it would end about tommow.

tiff:my guess is there is gonnna be a nother-

kirby:poyo!.

bazzert!

kirby:well that was rather strange.

tiff:kirby you can speak?

kirby:well of coruse i can when could i not talk is the real quesion.

paperchaos:heh, guess agin.

tiff:what?

paperchaos:look at the lake.

tiff:whhhhhhhaaaaaa!? t-this can't be!

paperchaos:welcome to your mind tiff, is it as you aspited?

tiff:w-why am i like this.

paperchaos:ha,well guess who sent you here.

teado8:it was-hahahahahahahaha that's your reflcetion this is not your mind hehheheha.

pergrine350:burned.

tiff now looking like a white puff ball with a red ribbion we decided to try to not laugh our heads off or we would get a big slap in the face.

tiff:ha,ha very funny.

teado8:now you can't bad mouth us coz your a puff ball to.

tiff glared at teado with a "your dead" sort of look.

tiff:tuffs gonna freak.

kirby:that's if you tell him it's you.

paperchaos:one more question,since when was there a lake by whipy woods?

teado8:don't worry think we just wen't a differnt way.

they find a house that could fit a star warrior with in.

rick:g'day there...kirby famliy sence when have you had a familly?

paperchaos:were not related.

rick:right then mate i will be off.

teado:does hes actient remind you of the..."down under"

paperchaos:stick to your lines,we got more importent things then refances to worry about.

meanwhile...

eascargoon:hmm that's strange.

dedede:what is it?

eascargoon:it says there is another puff ball and it has tiffs reading it could be connceted to the portal in some way.

dedede:so you can turn cappys into puffballs hmm give it a test on that tuff kid.

eascargoon:ok locking on.

the scouter beeps and makes some noises.

eascargoon:locked on your highness.

dedede:use it on him.

some were else in the castle...

meta knight:we will meet them tonight so quit your'e worrying.

sword:yea settle down kid.

tuff:yea if yo-

baaazzzert!

tuff:poyo?

meta knight:looks like the king has found a way to change a perons form.

tuff:poyo poyo tiff poyo?.

blade:we can't under stand you.

meta knight: guess he only thinks he can trasform people to puff balls joe go tell the others about this and bring tuff with you.

knuckle joe:you can count on me meta.

mean while on the out skirts of whispy woods...

paperchaos:come on you have to learn.

tiff:no you can do all the fighting.

teado8:guys might wanna consder looking over here.

a cloud demon beast named cracko caame down.

peregrine350:good a real fight.

they started spiting it's own projetiles at it unitl it was defeated.

paperchaos:ah well got my hopes up for nothing.

knuckle joe arrives with tuff wereing some cheesey descise.

knuckle joe:the king was found a way to change peoples appernce with out them needing to go though the portal he only know he can transform them into puff balls.

peregrine350:that's bad.

kuckle joe:well i got to go now.

tuff:poyo poyo.

paperchaos:well guess what? i just did.

tuff:what how did yo-

teado8:we have many telents.

tuff:so weres tiff?

peregrine:the bow is a dead giveaway.

tuff:t-tiff? is that you?

tiff:yes and you must be a friend of those guys right?

tuff:n-no it's tuff.

teado:seems you two have some talking to do.

paperchaos:the kings portal can change people into other forms long story.

meta knight:the kings assitint has a devies called a scouter it can saw peoples power level but i think it was modded by n.m.e

teado:that snail thing eascargoon right?

meta knight:yes and i fear he will turn his men into mosters to take care of you.

tiff:so then no more bills from n.m.e

kirby:he is quite the raffen isn't he so?

paperchaos:...no comment.

teado:then what do you call that?

peregrine:...wonder if he has figuered out how to change people into anying yet.

meta knight:i have my doughts about that he will get scouters for his guards.

tuff:poyo-poyo.

paperchaos:heh so we just need to destroy the porael and then the scouters will not have all it's features.

meta knight:won't be easy the guard seem to be high class this time heavly equiped with armor weapons and scouters.

teado8:so then let's destroy the portel!

jareths2000:then how are we to return ideaot.

paperchaos:hmm meta and joe will destroy the portal after we go though it.

peregrine:so then, how we gonna get in.

meta knight:well we can use the halbard.

tiff:poyo?

paperchaos:im guessing a air ship.

kirby:poyo poyo.

teado8:we can speak enlish you cannot that's why.

meta knight:right then to the halbard.

the halbid was the prime of meta's fleet it was big and even had his mask near the fount of the ship to gient wings hald it seady.

paperchaos:you do know how to fly this right?

meta knight:...of course i do why would i have a ship a could not fly?

paperchaos:ok i guess.

kirby, tiff and tuff:poyo poyo.

knuckle joe:let's start this thing.

meta knight:ah joe, so that's were you got of to.

kunckle joe presses a buttion and a werid song comes on.

teado8:this sounds like...elevator music?

paperchaos:not much in music here is there.

meta knight:let me turns off the music and lefts off

peregrine350:looks like clear sky this won't take long.

then a giant bird like carture fly next to the halbid

dyana blade:sarrrr.

meta knight:looks like the king is pulling all moves to stop us.

tuff:poyo poyo?.

teado:the king is probly controling it guess he found a new mod to the scouters but im guessing he only put it on his.

knuckle joe:the ships going down were gonna crash right into oranage ocean.

meta knight:not if i can help it every one head to the space ships.

peregrine:seems a bit odd but ok.

they run to the ships as fast as they possably could without stoping they reached the ships which looked like stars.

meta knight:warp drive!

it seemed they were going faster then any one could imageion and they ended up in space.

tiff:poyo!!

paperchaos:i know but we had no choise.

meta knight:we will head there points at ripple star.

kirby:poyo! kirby starts blushing

teado8:ok then let's land.

landing on ripple star which seemed to be teaming with fairys they went to speak with the queen.

paperchaos:ok we made it to the castle.

the queen:hello there kirby what brings you here with your friends?

ribbon flys out.

ribbon:what are you doing here with...those other kirbys.

kirby:poyo poyo.

ribbon:i see so you need help from us.

meta knight:yes we need the crystal the king has this new tech and he is power mad.

paperchaos:yes there called scouters there conned to the dimchon portal we came here by the portal long story.

queen:go with them.

ribbon:ok then i will go and help them.

after they told the story yet agin it was time to set off but there was another evil forse heading to ripple star.

meta knight:ok then now to get the star rod.

teado8:star rod?

meta knight:is a rod that gives dreams to dreamlanders all cross.

knuckle joe:so then let's just beat up the waddle dee's already.

meta knight:no by now he has taken over cappy town so we need to make a plain.

ribbon:and to think the same person helped us defeat dark matter.

kirby:pui.

ribbon:you guys look like a rainbow of puff balls.

tiff and tuff:poyo!!

paperchaos:heh he will end up makeing a dimonchonel kingdom were he rules we must not let that happen.

meanwhile...

dedede:ha now i got all of cappy town in a cage and the roof is now locked.

eascargoon:should we look at how there going?

dedede:why yes let's.

they head down to the celler.

chef kawisaki:poyo!

dedede:did you bring the mirror this time?

eascargoon:of course i did infact i put a big one right near the cage.

dedede:there fine now then let's enjoy our take over of cappy town.

chef kawishaki:w-wha!!

other cappys:someing werid is going on.

chef kawisaki:now i can't even let my self into my own resterunt why me?

back to the heros...

meta knight:ok got the star rod the crystel now we need a plain.

paperchaos:perhaps we should get some training in the gravty room.

knuckle joe:you guys go on head me and meta will mind the ship.

teado8:ok then. 


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3 old friends.

tuff:poyo.

paperchaos:ok then set the graity to 100.

teado:8100 heh nah way to small start with 100000.

tiff:poyo poyo...

paperchaos:im sure the king has taken over the whole of pop star by now.

peregrine350:1,2,3

they start doing push ups in the 100000 graity which seemed like a breese for them what with there light wight.

peregrine350:999999999, 10000000000.

ribbon:wow you guys are amazeing.

paperchaos:yep you must of meet kirby awhile back right?

ribbon:yea i did he helped us a long time ago.

paperchaos:tell me what happend.

ribbon:ok so this is what happend...

it was a normel day on ripple star the skys seemed to of gotten darker i was a assitent of the queen then suddenly dark matter took over and basicly "possesed" any fariy possable so i feld with the crystel shard into space but it seemed to of his hanch men knocked me off coruse next thing i know i see a pink puff ball and we saw that the crystel borke into many pieces so ent went on a advtunere to get them all along the way we got a friendly waddle dee but then he got taken over by a hanchmen and we meet up with a artist who is on rock star now the same thing happen to her and dedede got the same treatment so kirby defeaded the hanchmen and dedede waddle dee and adline were return so they joined us in the end we defeated dark matter.

paperchaos:i thinking the king helped so that he could rule not dark matter.

ribbon:i'd say so.

teado8:so adline is on rock star now so let's head there.

kirby:poyo poyo.

peregrine:he says that waddle dee is ons silver star now.

paperchaos:ok then let's tell meta then.

they head to the main flying room were meta and joe were.

meta knight:what is it?

teado:we gotta head to rock star and silver star.

meta knight:ok we will go to rock star first.

meanwhile...

dedede:the castle is fully sucure and now im going to make my new pets dance.

eascargoon:were is meta knight?

dedede:dyana blade destroyed hes ship but he is probly looking for my lost pets.

eascargoon:why did you command dyana blade to attack meta's ship.

dedede:becuse there were getting away now the ship is at the bottem of orange ocean.

eascargoon:now then let me see

scouter makes beeps and other noises.

eascargoon:looks like they have been defeated.

dedede:yes now that there out of the they we can now start a dimchionl empiere hahahahahaha!

eascargoon:now are elite waddle dee army has there the best tech thanks to the scouters.

dedede:yes and im gonna get that no good chef to make a little meal.

eascargoon:good idea he can't esape even if he does we will find him in a push of a buttion.

dedede:i even got burno burts flying around the castle to if they fly off they will be found.

king dedede has equiped all his men with scouters but there are plain not like his will are heros be able to handle it?

back to are heros...

tuff:poyo poyo.

tiff:poyo.

paperchaos:speak enlish please or at least wright it down.

teado8:were here.

the ship lands on rock star rather smoothly.

adline just happend to be right next to br right next to were the ship landed.

kirby:poyo poyo.

adline:ok i will come with you.

paperchaos:right then that was rather...rushed.

jareths2000:im going to eat my tinder box.

meta knight:next stop silver star.

so the ship takes off once more into space.

teado8:ugh this going to take forever to stop that king.

paperchaos:good i have been waiting for a challange.

tiff:poyo.

peregrine350:sigh it will be a long time before we return to runescape.

adline:don't worry about it.

ribbon:yea in fact were almost there.

adline:hey remember when just after we defeated dark matter you gave kirby a big-

ribbon:crystel, yes i did.

adline:oh so you don't wanna talk about infront of those guys right?

ribbon:...

meta knight:were almost there...landing now.

teado8:good i was dieing of bordem.

they land on the cold planet of silver star.

paperchaos:hmm i have no idea were to start looking for him.

teado:maybe in that big mall like thing.

tuff:poyo.

peregrine:well we don't have any were else to look.

meta knight: you go on ahead we will mind the ship.

ribbon:some one does not want to catch a cold.

knuckle joe:uh-huh just go and find him already.

paperchaos:quit fighting we got a importient job to do.

so they head into the warm mall which it looked like it had not had any shoppers for a while they found the store with a waddle dee in it with a sighn that said steves diveing gear

steve:so what can i get you?

kirby:poyo.

steve:oh hey kirby it's been a while so how things holding up?

ribbon:we need your assistnce.

steve:oh another advtuner sure i will help.

paperchaos:looks like you have not had any buessness.

steve:well it seems no one buys scuba diveing stuff on silver star.

teado8:well gee maybe coz of everying is frozein!

ribbon:yea you might of had better luck on aqua star.

steve:ok then let's jet this advtunere into hyper dive eer drive.

speaker:you won't leave that easy.

a huge familer robot drops in.

robot:beztercinkdonk.

peregrine:this should not take long.

the robot bursts into action shooting missles and useing it's laszers it will be a bit tough.

paperchaos:easy.

they inhale the missles and doge the lasers then spat the missles at the robot.

robot:error bzzzert error self destuet in 10 9 8.

teado8:might be a good time to run!

they quckly make it to the exit just in time they went into the ship.

steve:go go go!

the ship quickly takes off in the nick of time while the mall was destroyed.

steve and adline:so tell us what's going on?

paperchaos:sigh i got to tell the story agin!

teado:chill i got this coverd.

1 hour of telling the story passed it seemed they had enouth warriors to defeat the kings army.

kirby was messing about with the crystal and the star rod and put the crystal on the rod it was now not the star rod but it was the crystal rod.

peregrine350:he made it more powerful and i thought he was just a niave little kid.

kirby:poyo.

paperchaos:so anyways meta did you come up with a plan yet?

teado8:yes do tell.

meta knight:yes the crystel rod can help us alot.

mean while in another part of the ship...

steve:so do you still have a thing for kirby.

ribbon:yes but tell no one about ok?

steve:ok i won't tell.

tiff and tuff:...

meanwhile off the ship...

the queen:what is that? no it's dark matter how could this be?

dark matter:hahaha now i will rule this planet and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

the queen:great now theres 2 evils controling dreamland how did it get like this?

but she was wrong there was another enemy emergeing can are heros sort out all these or is dream land doomed?

back to the ship...

paperchaos:so what was up with that mall?

steve:well it's called marx mart and he is evil to no wonder no one shops at my store.

teado:no i'd say it's the whole forzeing water in winter thing.

steve:...

jareths2000:so then were to next?

paperchaos:first we need a plan and meta and joe are still working on it.

teado8:let's help'em out.

meanwhile...

ring ring...

dedede:hmm i wonder who that could be?

dark matter:why hello there dedede im here to give a preposle.

dedede:what who is this?

dark matter:it's dark matter and i have taken over ripple star now listen to me.

dedede:alright im lisening.

dark matter:i say we be allys in this world conquest.

dedede:hmm alright send some of your men over and i will to.

dark matter:nice doing buseness with you.

hangs up.

dark matter get's a call.

dark matter:hello?

marx:i have taken over shiver star so if you wanna ally with me just say the word.

dark matter:alright but you have to ask dedede aswell.

marx:you guys allys?

dark matter:why yes we are and we will make a dimochonel evil rule toghther.

marx:ok i will call him now.

ring ring...

dedede:who is it?

marx:it's marx dark matter told me about the allynce so i want in to.

dedede:ok togthever we will rule every last dimenchon to exist.

a evil allynce was formed will are heros be able to stop them? 


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4 the beginning of the end.

back to are heros...

meta knight:are plan is finished.

tiff:poyo!

teado8:ok then let's see the plan.

meta knight:ok paper will carry the crystal rod and the rest help him take out the guards.

all:right.

they land on pop star it seemed the casle was heavly gurded with dark matters and marx's soldgers they knew that are heros were comeing so both dark matter and marx were on pop star with dedede.

at the castle...

eascargoon:there here my lord.

dedede:that's a bit of a worry.

marx:don't fear them we got a full fortress of beasts so don't be in a panic.

dark matter:yes keep calm.

dedede:your right we can face them with ease.

customor support pops on the sceen.

customor support:why hello there king i see you have some friends over.

dedede:yes were allys and we will rule every dimenchon.

customor support:well then can night mere join the party?

dark matter:of course

marx:then it's settled.

then night mere teleports insintly into the room.

night mere:why hello there gentle men.

dedede:your just in time to see us defeat that pink puff ball once and for all.

(customer support was also in the room at this point.)

back to are heros...

paperchaos:ha even with armor the waddle dee's are still weak.

teado8:looks like he as got burno burts as well.

peregrine350:adline draw that thing already.

adline:i'm done!

then a giant monster that looked like it was holding a battering ram smashed the draw birege open.

kirby:poyo!

but it fell in the water before it could do any more damge.

meta knight:i will take care of dyana blade you guys go in.

teado8:right-o.

after killing all the monsters they headed to the dungion.

peregrine:looks like these guys used to be cappys.

chef kawiski:poyo?

paperchaos:theres that chef we ran into.

teado8:we better let him free.

paperchaos:as much as i hate that idea we have to do it.

teado8:to the thorne room.

peregrine350:blast the doors locked.

poppy bros sr:hahaha ive got the key and your not getting it.

sword:oh yes we are.

slahes poppy bros sr and get's the key.

blade:good work.

teado8:were did you come from?

sword:in hideing.

peregrine350:ok unlock the door already.

blade:ok then hold your hourse's

they unlock the door with ease and see dark matter marx and night mere but dedede and eascargoon was laying on the ground.

marx:hahaha now we will rule dream land.

dark matter:yes with night mere as are leader nothing can stop us.

paperchaos:i,d say your wrong.

marx:well then time to go full power.

dark matter:yes time to combine are power into one ready night mere?

night mere:yes i am customer support destrat them!

customer support:of course sir.

teado8:right then let's get this goon defeated.

peregrine:could not have said it better myself.

customer support: heh let's do it.

customer support did not even get a attack in it seemed there training prooved handy.

night mere tranformed into the ultmate evil creture and dark matter and marx were no were to be found.

holy darx:mwuhahaha fear the evilist creture known to dream land.

paperchaos:your still no match for me.

holy darx:heh your foolishness makes me laugh.

paperchaos pulls out the crystal rod.

holy darx:what is this trickery?

paperchaos shoots the crystal rod projetlies at holy darx and after a few 1000 hits he was defated.

ripple star and silver star was retuned to it's normal state.

dedede:ugh what happend?

all the scouters blow up.

dedede:no my power is gone.

teado8:heh now then time for us to return to runescape.

tiff:no bring me with you.

paperchaos:i see your normal agin .

meta knight:no if you go with them every dimonchon will blow up so you can't.

tiff:b-but.

meta knight:i know its hard but you just have to let it go.

tuff:yea.

tiff:ok but first i want someing to remember you guys by.

peregrine:sure have this.

tiff:thank you.

teado:have this to and don't forget you got to keep kirby in order.

paperchaos:and who knows we could end up here again.

tuff:it's importient that you don't lose hope.

tiff:alright thanks i will keep these always.

paperchaos:catch!

tiff:wha a ring?

paperchaos:i won't go into detail were i got it.

tiff:i wanna give you someing to remember me by to.

paperchaos:sure what is it?

tiff:this star ring it will aid you in any battles.

teado8:well of we go.

ribbon:kirby there's someing i want to give you.

kirby:pui?

ribbon:perhaps some other time though i got to get back to ripple star.

the heros walk though the dimschonl portal and return to there home: runescape.

"get up" teado8 said.

"w-wha? paper said grogly.

"seems to be a star shower" peregrine shrugged.

"were back!" paper sceamed.

"what do you mean "were back?" teado asked.

"guess it was a dream after all" paper said.

"wait was this its a star ring guess it was not a dream then" paper said to himself.

it was a night not to forget the stars were seen shooting in the cosmos it was truely a sight to see paper kept that story to himself and contued on with his busy days of a warrior.

the end...

mini credits

dreamer

a fanfiction by paperchaos.

insperd by "beyond" by star drew.

spelling/grammer by jareths2000.(also minor wrighting)

all chareticers resverd to thir rightful owners.

made by the chaos clan 2008 ... 


	6. extra

paperchaos:your probley asking "what happend to steves job" right? well heres a little short for you to enjoy.

steve:ahhh this rune scape place ain't to bad i might get a job.

walks tp a near by pizza shop

steve:what's this?

"divleverly man needed"

steve:wow i could do that.

kawisaki:welcome to the p.h.d

steve:cool i want that job in the window can i have it?

kawisaki:well seeming though im low on workers sure!

paperchaos:hope you enjoy the short aswell as the story a squal is due soon. 


End file.
